Invincible
by goldenrose37
Summary: Five years and fifty six days ago, they left. Nine months after came Lexi. Two years after that came Ace. I am not leaving again.
1. Chapter 1

Five years and fifty-six days… but who's counting. I learnt not to care for them. Once my daughter came along I had other priorities. Her death was not wanted. She came with the first capture. My son came with the second. After that they didn't find me. We would move too much.

We became invincible. My speed was generic, which also became apparent on the ground. Reaction rate and running. I could run faster than an eraser. Lexi; my little four year old; five this year. She is nearly as fast as me! I was captured a week after they wanted me to leave. Implanted with sperm, and kept under high security, in a bed, for ten months. A month after Lexi was born I made my escape.

The second time was different. Lexi was two. So smart for her age. When I was taken, she hid. After a while she flew and flew, and made it to Mums house. Smart girl. I was only taken this time for a week. But it was a week to long. I was pregnant again. Ace is two. Same age as when I was taken from Lexi. But it's ok this time. I won't get captured. My family, my flock, is invincible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

So i have wanted to do this sort of thing for a while. Here you have it! The first chapter. Now. If you have better names than go ahead. Suggestions for powers are welcome too. Review and please read on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy, I'm hungy!" Ace whined over the air currents. New York was Lexi's request. Loved that place.

"Ok sweetie. Lex, follow me." I instructed as a Macca's came into view. Food.

"Ok." She squealed, realising where we were going. So you might want to know what happened. I am at the moment nineteen. Left the flock five years ago, because I wasn't the leader they wanted. That broke my heart. Lexi is my little girl; five this year. She has nearly black eyes and dark brown hair. Her wings match her fathers. Black. Ace looks more like me. Blonde hair and brown eyes, sort of caramel. His wings are tan, but he is too young to fly.

"Come here sweetie." I call Lexi as Ace jumps to the ground. Each of them grabs a hand. Ace can walk and talk; both my children are smart. Smart and gorgeous. What about me, you ask? Well I have my same dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Taller, a little less than six foot is my guess. My wings have started to lighten; gold and white. Now for the bit where I surprise you. Talents, or powers as some call it. Speed is one. But that built. I can run faster than before, and fly faster. My reaction rate is staggering. Dodge bullets staggering. When Lexi was born I developed another power. Fire. That one was interesting. Lexi developed one when she started fighting. Air. Ace is too young

"So how hungry are you guys?" I ask my kids as we walk through the doors. We most likely look weird, for we haven't showered in a few days, but our clothes aren't torn.

"Very! I could eat a whole cow." Joked Lex. She started jumping up and down as we neared the cashier. "Oh! Can I get cheeseburgers! Or maybe… Mummy… a sundae."

"Chocolate." Screeched Ace happily. We share something's in common as a family. Love of chocolate is one of them.

"For sure hunny." I said happily.

"Wait would you like?" Asked the snotty nosed teenager. She looks a year younger than me with the fake hair and voice. Those ones you see on TV. Horrible.

"Three cheeseburger meals and two sundaes!" Shouts Ace, calling attention. He has one hell of an appetite.

"Can I have two cheeseburgers, and another two big macs, and three chips, two milkshakes… oh." Lex suddenly looks at me with pleading eyes. "Two chocolate sundaes?" I nod my head at the cashier and start my order. She just stares at me wide eyed.

"Three big macs and two cheeseburgers, plus four chips, three cokes and two chocolate sundaes" I finish. Hey! It isn't that much, considering I have to carry Ace the whole time. He can't fly more than about ten minutes.

"Ummm, forty dollars please?" She says, making it sound like a question. I hand her a credit card. School's credit card, to be more precise. Stole it over two years ago, and it doesn't have a tracking system, because that's too dangerous. Yippy.

"Here you go." The teenager says as I grab the trays. Lex carries her own. Sitting down at a table we dig in, inhaling half of it in minutes. When we fly, we fly fast. Lex can fly just as fast as I can.

As we eat I think. Think about them telling me to leave. It hurt.

**Flash back**

_"Max?" Started Angel. She had been going on and on lately about how she wanted to take control of the flock. She is too young._

_"Yeah sweetie?" I ask as the rest of the group gather around. Something seems wrong. Very wrong. "Something wrong?" I ask again, panic in my voice._

_"Max, we don't want to do this any more!" Screams out Nudge, unable to hold it in. She continues at the confused look on my face. "No more fighting, saving the world and all that crap. " She fades out, not knowing what to say._

_"But this is what we need to do." I reason, trying to understand them._

_"No. You can do it Max. Where going. We don't want to be apart of this anymore." Says Iggy, turning around. The rest of the flock start to follow._

_"Bye Max." Fang says taking off into the air, leaving me behind._

_"Bye."_

**End Flashback**

Ten minutes goes by and we are finished. "Well, what shall we do now?" I ask, because Lex was the one with ideas. Bubbly is her usual attire. Her power of air suits her well. Freedom.

"Well I did see this carni-" Lex starts but a blood-curdling scream cuts her off. Not again. Lex and Ace look at me as we stand up. Grabbing each of their hands we run outside. To someone I didn't want to see. People I didn't want to see.

The flock.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So powers. Max and Lexi can fly fast, as well as run fast. They can both dodge bullets, sometimes catch i guess. But i don't think they would be that stupid. Max can control fire, and i put her as that because she is wild at heart, well thats how i see her. Lexi can control air because she is very optimistic and free.

Reviews welcome


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there Maxi, did you bring your two chicks?" Ari snarled. They brought him back to life again, and every other time I try to kill him. The old flock are dressed up, like there going somewhere, except now, there are about thirty erasers. I guess that ruined there plans.

Turning to Lex and Ace I speak. "Lexi, mummy needs to you protect your brother. Ok?" I ask, needing to get into the fight. They are here for me, again. Lex does a quick nod and stands in front of Ace. "Good girl. Don't hurt any people." Another nod.

I turn back to face Ari, the scream must have came from Nudge. There taking her now, that's a relief. "Now Ari, can I go?" I ask politely, walking up to him.

"But I haven't seen you in two years!" He whines playfully.

"I know, I know. But Lexi wanted to go to the carnival." I say advancing. Suddenly he attacks, swinging his foot out at me. Flicking my fingers at him a fire ball shoots that way. "Come on. Just this once?" I shoot two more.

"Shit!" Someone yells behind me. "The older one has a power."

I flatten my palm out toward Ari again; fire streaming out, but not stoping. "Now Ari, tell the brainiacs at the school to stop. That is unless they don't want the school any more. That can be arranged." I say to him sweetly. My job was meant to be to save the world, but the world can save themselves.

Stopping the flow I back up to Lex and Ace. "You ok?" I ask, checking them out. Two nods and I spin back around. "Retreat Ari." I snarl at him, another flame coming at him. This one he doesn't dodge and he falls to the ground.

"Shit. Retreat!" Shouts Ari. The erasers start to retreat, soaring into the sky. Looking around there are no humans, just us avians. Great.

I kneel down to my children's height. "Come here you two." I whisper as they run into my arms. I hug them tight and pick them up. One on each side of my hip.

"You guys ok?" I hear Fang shout. They must be getting rusty.

"Yes." Everyone shouts. "I think they where coming for Nudge." Shouts Angel. Took them a while.

"Mummy, they cut my armsie." Ace whimpers, tears starting to fall. Putting them both down I pull a bandaid out of my back pack. "Elmo?" He squeals. I nod my head as he stretches out his arm, a small cut at the elbow. I put the bandaid on, picking both of them back up.

"Come on, of the road." I say, walking to path where the flock is huddled.

"Max?" Someone asks. I think it was Gazzy. I spin around, cocking my head to the side. Do they want something?

"Yes?" I ask as they all stare at me as if I have two heads. What is wrong with them? I just saved there lives. No thank you's?

"So that's why they came." Whispers Iggy. My god. They think that Ari came because of me!

"No, that isn't why they came. They came for Nudge, so it is your fault." I spit out. They are all five years older. Angel, who used to be my baby, is eleven. Gazzy thirteen, and Nudge sixteen. Fang and Iggy are both nineteen. "I am surprised that they haven't come for you before." I say, thinking out loud. Weird. They must be getting bad at tracking.

"Why would they be coming for me? I haven't done anything to piss them off." Starts Nudge. "We have been living in peace for five years and then they come for us? That isn't very far. Why me!?"

I interrupt her, not wanting to her any more. "Five frikken years!" I start. "Well aren't you lucky. They came to you because they can't get me. God." Turning around I start walking down the street.

"Where are you going?" Asks Fang. Full sentences. Wow. But why would they want to know where I am going.

"Somewhere to sleep. Why?" I ask, turning around again.

"Why don't you sleep at our place?" Asks Nudge, excited. "Are they your children. Oh my god! Who is the father?" At this I take a step back. He won't want them. Didn't want me, won't want them. I don't want to disappoint my children.

"Mummy! Is that him?" Asks Ace. So I might have told my children who there father is. What he looks like, and how I know him.

"Yep." Answers Lexi for me. God, to perceptive for there own good. "But is it safe to sleep with them?" She questions. They are also like me with trust.

"We have a house not far from here." Answers Fang, staring at me. I can see sadness and relief in his eyes, but his face is as emotionless as ever. "It's safe." He goes on.

"For tonight only." I state.

"A night is all we need."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it. Tell me what ya think! Please review, its like 1am and i did this just for you


	4. AN

News for everyone who reads my stories! Ok... i have just finished year eleven, so i got over two months of holidays! YAY! I got a couple of things i plan to do hrough the holidays... Get fit, start my art folios (yes i got two.) and i got one camp and a family holiday. I do scouts, so thats the camp. Got good and bad news. Good news... i have more time to work on the stories, but the bad news is for people who are reading certain stories. My focus for the next little bit will be my **Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover. **The reason for this is because i got about five chapters that i need to edit before i put it up and i really want to finish it. After that i want to work on **Tossed Out. **Please dont hate me, and if i get inspiration for other stories i will post; so i got a pile of chapters i need to post. About one for each story. After those two are done i will check a poll i will put up for what you want next. THANK YOU! Oh! This AN will be deleted, so if u got questions then PM me dont review.


End file.
